


(Don't) Hear My Prayer

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Sam, mentions of animal abuse, prayer kink, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Gabriel receives a prayer and, upon following the prayer to its source, he discovers a very naked, very angry Sam Winchester in the shower.  Sam takes his frustrations with the archangel out on Gabriel’s willing body.  Set somewhere between Changing Channels (5.08) and Hammer of the Gods (5.19)





	(Don't) Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @gabriel-monthly-challenge over on tumblr. The April dialogue prompt, “you know, some people think prayer is just as essential to life as water, air, and sex," is included in the fic. It’s just lots of angry sex that ended up turning fluffy and a little angsty at the end considering the context of when this is set in the series.

Loki was about to set his most recent masterpiece into motion. His latest round of “just desserts” had landed him in a town with a prominent underground dog fighting ring. The illegal operation was being led by the town’s sheriff so no one in the police department was willing to touch the case. Luckily, Loki wasn’t bound by human fears or politics and he was looking forward to watching this play out.

The last piece of the elaborate retribution plot was set just as the sheriff left his office, putting everything into action. Loki sat back with a smile on his face and his dog on his lap, ready to conjure up the evening’s events on his 72 inch flat screen tv. He had just snapped up a glass of his favorite mead and settled in for the show when he felt it: a tingling feeling in the back of his mind followed closely by a tugging sensation in his chest.

There was a time when this was a common occurrence, well before Loki had become, well, Loki. Now the feeling happened so rarely that the Pagan paid it no mind. People prayed so infrequently these days and it was even less often that were prayers deliberately addressed to Loki or his brethren. To top it all off, he knew no one really expected their prayers to actually be answered, anyway. Loki took a sip of his drink, content to ignore the fleeting prayer. However, that turned out to be easier said than done as the human on the other end was uncommon in its persistence and the prayers were becoming more forceful and desperate. There were two humans on the planet who knew of Loki’s existence and true identity and the voice that was breaking through the tingles in his mind was extremely familiar. 

Sam Winchester had stormed onto the scene and into Loki’s life three years ago. The Pagan had immediately recognized the hunter for what he was - the destined Boy King of Hell at worst and Lucifer’s true vessel at best - but that hadn’t stopped the god from toying with the younger Winchester in an attempt to teach him a lesson or two. Having been forced into revealing himself - his true self - to Sam and his brother, Loki had gone deep into hiding. He redoubled his trickster efforts as a means to avoid confronting the truth.

But now, here was Sam desperately praying to Loki. No, praying to Gabriel, the archangel he’d tried to bury deep within himself, way down underneath layers of sugar, tricks, and pranks. However, and much to his chagrin, meeting the Winchesters and getting involved in their apocalypse had drawn all of himself to the surface, including the parts he wanted to avoid. 

As much as he hated the brothers for inadvertently dredging through his past and drawing him back into family squabbles, the archangel also relished being truly known and, apparently, revered again. Gabriel knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore Sam’s ardent prayers much longer so he didn’t try. He followed the prayer to its source, a cheap, ugly motel room in Nevada.

When he landed in the room, it was empty. Gabriel found this to be odd until he realized that the shower was running. He approached the bathroom deciding if he would rather burst in or wait for Sam to finish. Both options had their appeal but Gabriel’s decision was made markedly easier when he heard Sam moan his name from the other side of the bathroom door. Now that he was near the origin of the prayer, he was able to put the pieces together and recognize it for what it truly was: a sexual fantasy.

Why would the hunter be fantasizing about him, though, Gabriel wondered. The first time they had met, he’d teased Sam so much it had nearly torn him and his brother apart. Usually Gabriel would target the high priority douchebags but Sam and Dean had been there hunting him and it had been so fun to be petty for a day or so, especially since he knew they wouldn’t be able to hurt him. The second time Gabriel had encountered the brothers, Dean had sold his soul to hell, setting things into motion that the archangel had hoped to put off for as long as possible. Despite knowing that the now impending apocalypse had been unavoidable, Gabriel still took his anger out on the brothers, killing Dean repeatedly for his future sin of breaking the first seal and making Sam relive his brother’s death day after day for his upcoming role in breaking the last one. Sure, he had also been trying to drive home the fact that Sam couldn’t save his brother and prepare the man for what Gabriel still hoped would be a long, apocalypse-free life without Dean but, obviously, that hadn’t gone well. Sam’s self destructive side came out in full force so, for fear of being found out by a wrathful heavenly host (and not at all because of how pathetic the usually tall, strong hunter had looked while he was begging), Gabriel had restored the rightful timeline.

The third and final time he had encountered Sam and Dean Gabriel had attempted to teach them another lesson. It was too late, there was no going back and the brothers Winchester might as well just play their roles and get the show on the road. The apocalypse was coming and these two were the stars.

Gabriel had never been nice or even particularly kind to the brothers in any of their past meetings so he could not fathom why the handsome younger Winchester would be thinking of him in an intimate moment. His curiosity piqued, Gabriel decided to listen to the prayer in earnest.

Oh… OH… this wasn’t some soft, intimate fantasy. This was hard, domineering, angry sex. Gabriel could certainly get behind that. This was clashing teeth, not-so-playful slaps and smacks, and bites just on the wrong side of painful. Currently, in Sam’s mind, Gabriel was kneeling rather submissively, not dissimilar to when Sam had begged for his brother’s return at the mystery spot. Instead of listening to him beg, though, Sam was thoroughly and harshly fucking the archangel’s face.

Who knew the Sasquatch had this in him?

Gabriel could feel himself getting aroused by the prayer. He made a final decision and transported himself into Sam’s shower, landing quietly behind the naked and - wow - well muscled hunter. “You called, Sam-a-lam?”

The hunter whipped around and sunk into a defensive pose in the tiny space. His eyes were narrowed, his lust and hard cock all but forgotten as he faced the apparent intruder. As Sam took in his sudden and naked companion, his eyes went wide with disbelief. “Gabriel?” Sam sputtered.

“In the flesh,” the archangel replied with a small, sexy smirk. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to allow his eyes to follow one of the rivulets of water washing down Sam’s torso but he forced himself to keep his gaze set on the hunter’s face where his surprise and anger were at war with his arousal. 

“What the hell are you doing here? Sam demanded. He was still on the defensive but Gabriel had a feeling that pushing the hunter’s buttons would get him his desired result.

The archangel looked Sam in the eye and licked his lips. “You were praying to me.”

“The fuck I was,” Sam spat.

Gabriel finally allowed his eyes to wander, taking in Sam’s chiseled chest, well defined abs, and his gorgeous, erect cock. “Oh, but Sammy,” Gabriel began as he locked eyes with the hunter again, looking up at the man through his lashes, “you were.” Gabriel licked his lips once more and let his gaze fall back to the hunter’s erection. “And your prayers were quite explicit.”

Sam’s cheeks turned pink but his cock twitched under Gabriel’s scrutiny and at the reminder of the fantasies in which Sam had been indulging.

“Gabriel,” Sam warned, “get the fuck out of my shower.” His eyes shone with an unspoken promise and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to provoke the hunter. 

“Make me.”

Gabriel’s words had the desired effect, as Sam immediately crowded into the archangel’s space, backing him into the cool tile of the shower wall. “What was that?” he asked, towering over Gabriel. Sam had a predatory gleam in his eye, practically daring the archangel to defy him again.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Gabriel stared up into Sam’s face and upped the ante by grabbing hold of the hunter’s erection. “Make. Me.” He accentuated each word with a rough pump of Sam’s cock.

Gabriel’s actions garnered the response that he was hoping for. Sam’s eyes grew impossibly darker and he hissed at the contact. “You’re going to regret that, little angel,” Sam promised, causing Gabriel to shiver. Sam’s hands found Gabriel’s shoulders and he bodily flipped the archangel, pinning him against the wall. One of Sam’s large hands twined itself through Gabriel’s hair, giving it a sharp tug. Sam used his grip to position Gabriel’s head, pulling it back and to the right, exposing the archangel’s neck. Gabriel bit his lower lip and watched Sam as well as he could.

Sam’s mouth descended to Gabriel’s ear and he nipped at it as his body pressed the archangel flush against the shower wall, the cool of the tile against his erection and hard nipples in sharp contrast to the humidity of the room. Sam spoke and Gabriel shuddered.

“You can prepare yourself with a snap of your fingers, can’t you, little angel?” Sam asked, his voice hard and cold as the wall Gabriel was pressed against but still so full of lust.

Gabriel whimpered and tried to nod but Sam’s hand in his hair didn’t allow for much movement. “Y-yes,” he stuttered. Since when did the archangel stammer? No one had been able to reduce Gabriel to a babbling mess in millennia and Sam had him walking that line in a matter of minutes. Gabriel was in trouble but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“You may want to take care of that, then. I am not in a patient mood, especially when it comes to you.” Sam’s voice was like ice and it only served to set Gabriel on fire.

Sam immediately lined himself up with Gabriel’s hole; he hadn’t been kidding about his lack of patience. Gabriel whimpered again and quickly used his grace to stretch and slick himself. Despite his preparations, Gabriel still gasped as he blunt head of the hunter’s cock breached him. Sam was bigger than he had anticipated and the man’s erection stretched him even further, creating a beautiful burn in his muscles.

Once Sam had fully seated himself in Gabriel’s ass he paused long enough to whisper, “Good little angel, so warm tight for me,” before he sunk his teeth into the archangel’s neck and set a punishing pace with his hips. Pinned to the wall as he was, Gabriel could do nothing but take the pounding Sam was giving him.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Gabriel was one of the most powerful beings in all of creation. He could easily throw the human off of him with a wave of his hand or even vaporize him with a thought, but he wanted what Sam was giving him. Gabriel wanted this desperately; wanted more than he was getting, even. The archangel forced his voice to work and taunted the hunter. “Is that all you’ve got, Sammy?” Gabriel panted.

Sam growled and pulled even harder on Gabriel’s hair. The fingers of his other hand dug into Gabriel’s hip and his mouth fell to the archangel’s shoulder. He seemed intent on marking the angel, even if it wouldn’t last. Without pulling out of Gabriel’s body, Sam shifted them and pushed the archangel against a different wall in the small shower so that the hot water was pouring down on both of them, rather than on Sam’s back alone. “You said you could hear my thoughts,” Sam grunted, “that they were prayers?”

Gabriel moaned and tried to nod in response. Sam was driving his cock against Gabriel’s prostate with each thrust and Gabriel was struggling with words again but Sam wouldn’t take that as a reply.

“Answer me,” Sam commanded, “and don’t you dare cum yet, little angel. Your orgasm belongs to me tonight.”

Gabriel groaned again, Sam’s words driving him even closer to the edge, the growing need to climax warring with the archangel’s desire to obey and be used, a desire he hadn’t felt in a very long time. “Yes, I could hear your thoughts, they were…” Gabriel gasped at a particularly rough thrust, “…they were sent to me like prayers.”

Sam hummed as he nipped along Gabriel’s neck. “And is receiving prayers a pleasurable experience?”

“It… oh… oh…” Gabriel would have thrown his head back if Sam hadn’t already had it pulled back against his shoulder, “it can be.”

“Good,” was Sam’s only reply as he pulled out from Gabriel almost entirely before plunging back in. His tone combined with the long, harsh thrusts Sam was using caused Gabriel to shiver.

Suddenly, images began to play through the archangel’s head, accompanied by the familiar pull on his grace and tingle in his mind. Sam spoke as the prayers burst into Gabriel’s consciousness.

“Oh little angel, you know, some people think that prayer is just as essential to life as water…”

Gabriel could see himself from Sam’s perspective, soaking wet from the shower and wantonly pressed against the wall as his ass stretched to accommodate the hunter’s cock.

“…Air…”

The scene shifted as Sam spoke. Gabriel was on a bed, now. Sam was fucking into him but one of the hunter’s hands was wrapped tightly around the angel’s neck, cutting off his air supply. The look on Gabriel’s face was one of euphoria.

“…And sex.”

A quick, sensual moment flitted through Gabriel’s mind as Sam prayed his desires but before Gabriel could dwell on it, it was replaced by another blow job. Gabriel was on his knees again, enthusiastically sucking Sam’s cock, taking it deep into his throat and swallowing around the hunter, teasing at his head and poking at the slit with his tongue. The archangel hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard, and Sam exploded into his mouth. 

The prayer almost sent Gabriel over the edge. “S-Sam… I can’t… I-I’m not going to… to last mu-much longer.”

Sam’s thrusts increased in pace at the archangel’s admission. “Can you come on my cock, little angel?” Sam inquired as his prayer shifted again. “If you can come from nothing but my prayers and my cock buried in your ass, you have my permission.”

Gabriel moaned Sam’s name and his ass pressed back, meeting the hunter’s thrusts as the new prayer flooded his senses. He was spread out on a bed, lying on his stomach with pillows beneath his hips as Sam moved in and out of him like a piston.

In the shower, Gabriel felt his own cock twitch with each of Sam’s thrusts, he was so close to the edge and wanted to fall over it so badly.

With a cry of pleasure, prayer Sam pushed deep into Gabriel, emptying himself into the archangel’s awaiting ass while leaving Gabriel with nothing but prostate stimulation and the friction of the pillows. Simultaneously in the shower, Sam bumped Gabriel’s prostate and the slide of the hunter’s cock over the sensitive spot paired with the visions that were dancing in front of his eyes was enough to make the archangel climax.

Ropes of cum shot from Gabriel’s cock as Sam continued to pump his hips, sliding in and out of the angel as his muscles constricted around the hunter. Gabriel was shouting out his release but he still heard Sam. 

“Such a good little angel, coming untouched. So good, so good for me.” Sam was panting and his rhythm was faltering. “I’m going to fill you up, make you mine, little angel. Do you want that?”

Gabriel was still on the tail end of his own orgasm and he moaned his assent.

“Fuck… Gabe…” Sam groaned as he found his release, warm water pounding down on his back as his cum spilled into the archangel. Sam’s hips didn’t stop moving as he came and he continued to bump up against Gabriel’s now over sensitive prostate. The archangel was whimpering again by the time Sam’s orgasm had finished. 

Sam pulled out of the archangel and Gabriel turned to face him. Sam suddenly looked so tired, like he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. With a snap, Gabriel cleaned everything up and transported the hunter into bed. They were both dressed now and, as Gabriel moved to leave, Sam stopped him. 

“You kept the water warm, didn’t you?” Sam asked, his voice groggy.

Gabriel smiled and nodded. He had used some of his grace to keep the shower water hot, a minor thing, really, and he was surprised that Sam had even noticed.

“Thanks, Gabe.”

There it was again, that nickname. No one had called Gabriel “Gabe” in a very long time, maybe ever. It was… endearing. It made Gabriel feel like Sam could actually care about him and that thought made the archangel feel bold. “Sam,” Gabriel began, treading carefully, “there was something… when you were praying… a prayer that you maybe didn’t want me to see…”

Sam’s cheeks tinged pink. Even after everything they had just done, the hunter was embarrassed.

“You don’t have to share it if you don’t want. It just… it seemed nice,” Gabriel tried, unsatisfied with his speech. Words were failing him again but for a completely different reason, now. He didn’t do feelings or emotions.

Sam opened his mind to Gabriel in prayer once more. At first only snippets came through: a warm embrace, sweet kisses, a hand ruffling through Sam’s hair. But as Sam got more comfortable with sharing, more and more images poured through their connection. Gabriel’s mind was filled with prayers of soft, sweet love making, laughter, and companionship.

He wasn’t sure where along the line or why the hunter had developed these feelings but Gabriel knew that, in his own way, he had always cared about Sam. In that instant, Gabriel made up his mind. He was going to figure out a way to stop his brothers’ fighting and protect Sam Winchester. Gabriel waited for Sam to fall asleep, warding away any nightmares and carding his hand through the hunter’s hair as the human drifted off. Once Sam was out, he flew away. He had research to do. The next time he saw Sam, Gabriel would have a plan; a way to end the apocalypse and keep the hunter safe.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this (and other smut) over on my tumblr @impalasutra. Thanks for reading and, as always, comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
